iShow Off My Talent
by AkinaMarie06
Summary: The day before the big talent show at school Freddie overhears Sam singing and realizes what a great voice she has. What will happen as the two realize their feelings for each other and what will occur at show? Read and Find out!
1. Rehearsing, Discovering, Talking

**Authors Note: Ok people here it is my first ever Fan Fic! Enjoy and if you like go ahead and review I would like to hear your feedback...Oh yea! I own Nothing! Well except this story lol.**

**iShow Off My Talent**

**Sam's POV**

_I can't believe Carly is making me listen to this. _I think to myself. I'm not the one who made her join the stupid talent show. I was sitting on the purple bean bag in the iCarly studio with Freddie and

Carly, but this time we weren't rehearsing for the web show. There was a talent show tomorrow and Carly decided to sing while Freddie handled the music. So, what was I doing here? Got bored, was hungry, and well…..TADA! Now I am stuck listening to You Belong With Me by, Taylor Swift for the millionth time this week. I've listened to Carly rehearse it so many times that I sadly knew all the words by heart.

Finally, the song came to an end. "How was that?" Carly asked. "Was I too pitchy?" "Carls you did great." I replied. God she's always paranoid about singing terrible. She smiled looking relieved and thanked me. "No prob. Now can we please go do something fun? Mama is bored!" Freddie took the bean bag next to me. "It's too late to vandalize cars Princess Puckett", he said. I gave him my evil glare

"Watch it Freddifer I'm actually being nice to you today.

Which was true. Normally I would've hit him or push the nub to ground but today I just didn't feel like it. It was true that I had feelings for him for a while now but that has never stopped me from making some part of his day terrible. Maybe these feelings were actually starting to take over. Hopefully he doesn't notice.

He smirked at me and chuckled. "I thought there was something different about you that I liked today." Then he gave me that famous Freddie Benson smile that makes me melt.

**Freddie's POV**

I saw that Sam blushed a little when she smiled back at me but I pretended not to notice. If I called it out, she would've pummeled me and there goes the niceness. But it did feel a little weird with her not torturing me at all today.I'm so used to it and that's what made her the Sam that I loved. Wait…did I just used the word love? I mean I guess I do. I got over Carly and even though Sam liked to torment me, I couldn't help but fall for her ocean blue eyes. I loved everything about her. Her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her spunky attitude, and the way she didn't let anyone mess with her. She was my blonde haired little demon and I loved her. Even if she had no idea about how I felt.

"OK why don't we go to Groovy Smoothie?" Carly said, breaking through my thoughts. "T-bo made a new smoothie that I've been wanting to try."

"Yeah! Mama loves the smoothies!" Sam said doing a little dance as she got up from her bean bag.

"Well let's get going then ladies" I said getting up to hold the door for my two best friends.

**20 minutes later**

I and Carly were sitting, drinking our smoothies waiting for Sam to get out of the washroom. I could tell that Carly was nervous because she was on her third smoothie already.

"You're going to be fine tomorrow. Don't worry" I said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah you're right. Can you get Sam? I want to get home and relax for the show." She got up from her seat.

"Sure. We'll meet you outside"

I was just about to knock on the girl's bathroom door when I heard something that made my eyes widen and brought butterflies to my stomach. Sam was singing. I caught her singing the ending of the song Breathe (2am) by Anna Nalick.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to 

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand. 

And breathe, just breathe  
Woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

Her singing came to an end. Oh…my…God! I couldn't believe it! I never knew she had a great voice. She sounded even better than Carly. This was racking my brain. Sam never sang before. The only time when she did sing was to sing Happy Birthday. I was still in my state of shock when Sam came out of the bathroom. We both jumped back.

"What are you doing outside the bathroom Fredwierd?" She said collecting herself.

"I…um…C…Carly is um outside for us. She…she's ready to…um leave." I stammered. Man I'm such an idiot.

"Ok then let's go." She said. "And lay off the smoothies they're making you jumpy"

_She doesn't even know that I heard her._ I realized.

**Sam's POV**

_Oh crap! Please tell me that Freddie didn't her me sing! _I thought. I never wanted anyone to know that I could sing, not even Carly. Oh man this is bad. Now he's probably going to tell Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and everyone else. He might as well announce it on iCarly and let the whole freakin' world know! I've always been shy about my singing so I decided to keep it to myself. If everyone knew, I don't know how I would be able to show myself the way I used to.

But then again, maybe he didn't hear me. He could've just got to the bathrooms right after I finished singing. I'm sure that's it. At least I hope that's it. I'll have to find out later…But how?

"Sam are you alright?" Carly interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah just getting a little tired. That's all."

"Well you better go to sleep when you get home then" She advised.

I rolled my eyes "Yes mother."

We both giggled at the comment.

We were walking home from the Groovy Smoothie. It would've been a shorter walk but Carly insisted on her and Freddie walking my home. She would've let me spend the night at her place but I guess she just wants the extra rest for tomorrow.

Freddie then spoke up. "Carly, you need some rest. Why don't you go on home? I'll walk Sam the rest of the way." My head shot up at him in surprise but I didn't say anything. Great. Just what I need, alone time with Benson.

"Are you sure you both will be fine?" I could tell she was surprised too.

He nodded. "Yeah don't worry. Just get some sleep for your big debut."

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Don't kill each other!"

We watched her walk down the block to the Bushwell Plaza. Once she was out our sight, we started walking again. It was silent for a while. Then I my nerves got the best of me.

"You heard me singing didn't you?"

**Freddie POV**

Her question took me by surprise. She kept her down waiting for me to answer. I took a deep breath.

"Yea I did."

"Great" The sarcasm in her voice was clear.

"How come you never told anyone? I thought you sounded great."

I looked at her. She gave a small smile to herself and blushed. _God she's beautiful._ I caught myself thinking.

"Thanks I guess" Her head was still down looking at her shoes. "I never wanted anyone to know about my talent for singing. Whenever I think about it, I get nervous and shaky."

Her vulnerability amazed me. For as long as I've known Sam, she has never been shy, scared, or nervous about anything.

"But what about iCarly? You do the show every week and you're never shy about it"

She shook her head. "That's different. On iCarly it crazy, funny, and random. But when I'm singing, I show my true emotions and feelings. My hearts opens up completely. And I never like showing my emotions like that. You know that."

I was at a loss for words. Here was a girl who saved her best friend from a window washer's platform, wrestled the biggest senior in our school (in a dress and heels I might add), and even jumped out of plane when we went to Japan. I never thought she would be scared of anything.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that we were at her house.

"Well thanks Benson for walking me home." She was now facing me instead of staring at her shoes.

"No problem and thanks for trusting me enough to tell me all that. And you could always feel comfortable to sing in front of me. "

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer"

And there was that beautiful smile again. I had to try my hardest from grabbing her and putting our lips together. So I decided to do the next best thing. I pulled her into a hug. At first she didn't do anything but then she wrapped her arms around me hugging me back. After a few seconds, which seemed much longer, we let go of each other.

"Well I'll see you and Carly at the talent show tomorrow. Oh and one more thing. Cut back on the smoothies. They're starting to make you a bigger nub than you already are" The she ran into her house.

I smiled and sighed to myself. _That's my Sam._ I thought to myself as I made my way home to get some sleep for the show tomorrow.


	2. Showtime

**Author's Note: Ok people sorry for the long wait to update. I'm a terrible procrastinator. I still got homework to catch up on. Oh and I got a new puppy! His name is Hercules! Lol. Well anyways, here you go…Chapter 2 of iShow Off My Talent. I own nothing and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

**Next Day at School Sam POV**

I walk into the auditorium for the talent show with thoughts of yesterday's conversation with Freddie in my head. I wasn't even sitting for five minutes when Gibby came to me almost out of breath. He must've been running around everywhere looking for me.

"Sam, Freddie needs you backstage right now."

I didn't even get a chance to respond because before I knew it, Gibby had grabbed my wrist and was dragging me backstage to Freddie. _Man he's gotten stronger. He must be working out._ When we reached Freddie he was speaking with Mr. Henning our science teacher, who was also in charge of the talent show. Carly was nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Freddie sighed. "Carly's sick"

"What? How?"

She got an some kind of allergic reaction to the smoothies she was drinking last night."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well it seems that unless you find someone else to sing that song, I'm afraid that we're going to have to pull you out of the show. I'm very sorry kids." Mr. Henning looked disappointed as he said this. He turned around and walked around.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Freddie and Carly. They worked so hard on the show with rehearsing every day. And now it was all for nothing, I was about to pat Freddie on the shoulder to comfort him when he said something that almost made me faint.

"Wait!" His shout made me jump back a step. "Sam could sing it!"

"What?" before I could say anything else Mr. Henning was already in front of us again.

"This is great! You guys will be the last act." He looked more excited than he did after he got rid of his toilet to conserve water. " You'll be on in 10 minutes. Good luck!" He was gone before I could protest.

I smacked Freddie across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he started rubbing his head.

"What the chizz is wrong with you? Don't you remember what we talked about yesterday? I can't sing in front of anyone!" I was already starting to get shaky. My breath was getting caught in my throat. _I'm going to die. _I thought

**5 minutes later. Freddie POV**

I stood next to Sam the whole time and she still stood there, looking behind the curtain, shaking, and trying to catch her breath. I knew I had to do something to calm her down.

Before I knew it, she was in my embrace again. It didn't take long for her the shaking to go down and her breathing to go back to normal. She pulled away and looked in my eyes. She was on the verge to tears.

"I can't do it Freddie. I'm going to break down in front of everybody."

I took the necklace that I was wearing and put it around her neck. "Here take this. Keep this on. There is no one else around while you're singing. Only me. Sing to me Sam."

She took the necklace around her neck with her hand and gave the beautiful smile that I love so much. She giggled and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Freddie, I-"Then my phone went off.

Sam let go of me as I looked at the caller id, "its Carly. I better take this"

**Sam POV**

Of course, Carly. He's always loved Carly and never me. Why would I think he could possibly have feelings for me? Then something inside of me took over. While Freddie was speaking with Carly I stormed up to Gibby grabbed the mic, and had him press play as I made my way onto the stage.

_It's time to show Freddie and everyone else what I got. It's time to let the real Samantha Puckett shine through. This time Freddie will see me instead of Carly._ The music began playing and I opened my mouth to sing.

**Freddie POV**

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I guess you can say that I was more than a little disappointed that Carly had to ruin my moment with Sam. I love having her in my arms. Then I noticed something. Where did the blonde headed demon go? Then I began to hear music playing and before she started singing I heard a certain blue-eyed girl say this "This song goes to the nub that convinced me to go through with the show. I hope you're listening. I'm only singing this to you and for you. I hope you get the message. So hear it goes"

The music began to play again and Sam began to sing but this time looking straight at me as I took my place next to Gibby by the music equipment.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
_

I could tell she was still nervous but she kept her eyes on me as she continued to sing._  
_I started getting butterflies when I realized what she said before she started singing. She was singing this song for me. I smiled more realizing that she had feelings for me.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  


She started walking towards me slowly. She was more comfortable singing. _  
_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
_

She grabbed my hand and started walking me to the middle of the stage as she continued to sing the song. As she did this, she began dancing a little with her walk. So I followed her lead and twirled her around. She giggled a bit._  
_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  


She was now facing the audience belting out all the she had. My mind was being blown away. I was completely taken away the more she was singing, the more I was falling for her.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
_

She was now facing me, looking me dead in the eye. Her free hand grabbed mine. Her nervousness was completely gone.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

The song came to an end, and the crowd screamed and cheered for her. And just like that, I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. I finally had her. She was mine and mine only.

**Sam POV**

I did it. I finally did it. I got over my fear of singing and I finally showed my feelings for the guy that I loved. And now I was in his arms kissing him and the crowd is going wild.

It was too good to be true but I knew this wasn't a dream. It was too real. After the kiss, I was still in his arms. I put my lips to his ear and said the words that I tried (but failed) to tell him earlier when Carly interrupted with the phone call.

"I love you Freddie. I always had and I hope you feel the same way"

He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I love you too Princess Puckett. You're mine and no one else's. Don't forget that. You belong with me…literally"

I laughed and jumped right back into his arms giving him another kiss. Well we won the talent show that day but it didn't matter to me. What mattered to me was that I was finally with Freddie. I showed off my talent. But more importantly, I showed off my feelings, and I won his heart.

**Ok people so there you have it! The final chapter of my first story iShow Off My talent! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my story. So REVIEW lol. Until next time! –Angie aka AkinaMarie06**


End file.
